1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a new and improved adjustable tool tray for mechanics, repairmen, or handy persons needing to be provided with shelf or table space during the course of performing a mechanical operation or repair and maintenence services. More particularly, the invention relates to a mechanic's adjustable tool tray having simple construction, formed of heavy-duty tubing or mechanical elements, and for providing support of a thick, heavy-duty plastic table surface with a magnetic member embedded therein and an electric double plug outlet located on a wall of the tray at the other end of which may be connected an extension cord for use and hook up with power tools, drop lights, radio receivers and the like. Also, within the purview of the present invention, the heavy-duty plastic tray with table surface may be dismantled from the adjustable tool tray assembly and may be used separately as a work surface positioned beneath an automobile or other vehicular structure that is inaccessable for use with the entire adjustable tool tray assembly, but in which it is desired to provide work space and securing surfaces for parts of equipment being dismantled, maintained or repaired accordingly.
2. Disclosure of Prior Art
Various forms of tool table constructions, equipment holder apparatus having table work surfaces, and the like, are known in the prior art and exemplary of the U.S. prior patent art are the following:
U.S. Pat. No. 4,119,044 R. E. Hines PA0 U.S. Pat. No. 4,122,956 M. G. Hargrove PA0 U.S. Pat. No. 4,186,784 J. T. Stone.
The reference to Stone discloses a tool table construction for mounting saws and routers and does not show any arrangement for providing adjustability in the height of the table.
The patent to Hargrove is a tool holder apparatus for repair of internal combustion engine components and provides a shelf for nuts, bolts, and tool parts where the work stand is constructed of heavy-duty steel and is adapted for use in and about gas stations, auto dealers and the like.
The patent to Hines discloses a tool caddy in the form of a wheeled carrier of tools that is provided with a readily removable tool-carrying tray.
None of these patents have disclosures that bear upon any claim of the present invention.